How Dare They
by brtnvm
Summary: Ash returns home after losing in the Kalos league. But ... the people who used to call themselves "Ash's friends" show their true colours as they proceed to demonstrate their hypocrisy and hostility to Ash, the person who helped them so much. The friends have become traitors. How Dare They! By the way, Ash will be Delia's perfect son.
1. Chapter 1

HOW DARE THEY

* * *

Ash was returning from the Kalos region, after his loss at the Kalos league he came to his house in pallet town.

However when he entered his house he saw all his friends that gathered at his house.

He immediately sensed that something was wrong. The unsettling atmosphere was obviously dominant in the air.

Suddenly someone's voice broke the silence.

Brock started speaking.

"Ash...I hate to say this but you know...sometimes enough is just enough...After travelling through six regions you still haven't won a single legit championship...I don't want to say that you suck at Pokemon battling, rather-"

Misty interrupted.

"You know what, Ash, YOU DO _SUCK !_ You held me back from becoming a Water-Type Master and there's no one to blame but YOU! And you don't even realize hpw selfish your attitude is! It's always Pokemon Master this, Pokemon Master that! Fuck you! Just stay at home and reevaluate your behaviour!"

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was a complete shock...And these words were coming from his most loyal friends...

Gary continued the hateful speech.

"Well you suck big time, Unlike me you have achieved nothing in your pitiful life."

Professor Oak didn't even bother to say anything, he just said "tsk" with a condemning expression on his face.

May continued the accusation.

"Because of you, Ash, I never had a proper chance to form a relationship with Drew! You were always cockblocking me! Damn you and your stupid dream! Just sit at home! You always attracted danger to me and my brother Max!"

By the way, Max was also here.

"You know Ash, it took me a really long time to realizie just how pathetic you are. I could have never learnt anything useful from you even if I continued to travel with you. You are a pathetic excuse for a chaperon and a Pokemon trainer. Now Gary is my mentor and not you, you sucker."

Ash felt anger boiling up in his veins as his friends were revealing their traitorous intentions.

Dawn, out of all people, joined the traitors.

"Ash...I am really disappointed in you...You failed to realize my feelings for you...And you always interfered in my Coordinator training...If you weren't holding me back, I would surely have been successful much earlier. You cause so much pain to the people you meet that you should probably just stay home."

Ash felt like he was being backstabbed right in the heart.

Iris added in her casual sarcasm.

"You're such a kid, Ash, and it seems you haven't grown up. Who the hell would want to be the friend of such a loser like you? I completely agree with everybody. You're just a loser fag."

Cilan...oh, Cilan...how dare he...

"Ash...Your battling style stinks like rotten eggs. If I were compare you and your Pikachu to food, then you are expired broccoli and your Pikachu is expired rotten salmon."

Ash felt how his anger was about to explode. He wanted to HURT all the people who deemed him unworthy. Oh, those traitors will pay the price for their unloyalty!

Clemont had something to say too...

"Ash. I didn't want to say this. But. You always attracted danger to me and my sister. And. Just admit it. You are just too incompetent as a trainer. Pokemon Official League is just not your level. I'm telling you that as a Gym Leader. Sometimes you just have to know your limitations. Hell, you almost commited suicide when you jumped off that tower! You need to get some serious mental health check. I'm telling this for your sake, Ash. If you continue your journey, you'll probably just get killed later down the road."

Bonnie was looking at Ash angrily.

"Because I travelled with you, kids who I used to be friends with started despising me and bullying me for being associated with a loser. Get a life, Ash. Stop ruining other people's lives."

Serena...She was probably the last person that Ash had hope for...But...

"Ash...You rejected my love. I, I don't even care if you die. All you do is force other people to do as you please...I'm tired of being your Yes Girl! Now you mean nothing to me...You egoistic delusional prick."

Ash couldn't tolerate this anymore.

HOW DARE THEY!

THESE FILTHY TRAITORS!

Ash was going to beat them up, even if he was outnumbered.

He grabbed a knife lying nearby and looked with hatred towards the hated traitors.

Suddenly a gentle pair of hands grabbed him from behind. He felt somebody gently whispering into his ear.

"Ash..It's me, your mother Delia. I always believed in you and I still do. But, please, put down the knife...If you attack these people, they'll just sue you and put you into jail...Or, even worse, into a mental health facility..."

Delia's soothing voice miraculously calmed down Ash and he dropped the knife.

Suddenly her voice drastically changed and it became so harsh that it was hard to believe that this was the same person speaking. Delia picked up the knife that Ash dropped.

"YOU! ALL OF YOU! Ash treated all of you with so much care, and this is how you repay him!? I despise you people. You are the lowest scum ever. Get out of this house immediately, or I'll kill you all with this knife personally."

The traitors were frightened by Delia's intimidating voice and they abandoned the Ketchum house as rats abandon a sinking ship.

...

Ash was crying.

He never expected that one day he would be backstabbed by his closest friends like this.

But he had somebody to share the pain with. His mother Delia.

As he was crying into her chest, she hugged him.

"Ash...Just remember, I'll always be out there to support you, whatever happens...Because friends are replaceable but family isn't."

"Mom...I'll...prove them all wrong...I'll make you proud...Mom...I promise... I will become the Pokemon Master!..."

"Of course, Ash...I believe in you. And I always will."

* * *

 **Sorry to all of the "cliche critics" but I just had to write this...this idea was keeping me unrest for a few days...**


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION!**

 **The following chapter(s) will contain material that is not recommended to people under the age of 18. Possible (non) graphic depictions/descriptions of sexual intercourse, inappropriate behaviour and mature language. If you are under the age of 18, please leave this page.**

 **You have been warned.**

 **Proceed with caution.**

 **AND DON'T GO TO THE REVIEW SECTION SAYING WHAT THE HELL IS THIS - YOU SAW THE RATING, YOU SAW THE CHARACTERS, YOU SAW THE WARNING - SO PLEASE DON'T COMMENT IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING CONSTRUCTIVE TO SAY! Thank you all for your attention.**

 **P.S. Seriously, you have been warned.**

Ash was crying.

He never expected that one day he would be backstabbed by his closest friends like this.

But he had somebody to share the pain with. His mother Delia.

As he was crying into her chest, she hugged him.

"Ash...Just remember, I'll always be out there to support you, whatever happens...Because friends are replaceable but family isn't."

"Mom...I'll...prove them all wrong...I'll make you proud...Mom...I promise... I will become the Pokemon Master!..."

"Of course, Ash...I believe in you. And I always will."

It was 2:39 AM when this was happening. Deep into the night - Delia had already tidied the house from the presence of Ash's traitor friends. Ash didn't want to sleep since he hadn't adjusted to the local time and Delia didn't want to leave him alone in this condition.

"You know, Ash..You're 16 years old now...I think it's OK if you drink some wine."

"W-wait Mom, do you mean, like, alcohol ?" Ash said, whimpering after stopping crying, with his face red from tears.

"Well, yeah, it'll help you go to sleep...And I think you need to, you know, give yourself a good party...,maybe? After so much hard work at the League, you deserve some quality time at home - you're a future man after all" Delia awkwardly smiled as she proposed this with two bottles of wine in her hands that she took from the fridge. "But first of all, wash your face with cold water after crying."

Ash washed his face in the kitchen sink as Delia filled two clean juice glasses with the purple substance. She put the two bottles on the kitchen table and sat at the table.

"Have you ever tried drinking alcohol before, Ash?" Delia asked, holding up her glass for cheers. Ash sat next to Delia at the kitchen table.

"No." Ash nervously took the glass in his hands as he awkwardly collided his glass with the glass his Mom was holding. The ring was like a bell in the silent night atmosphere in the electric light of the kitchen.

"S-should I drink it in little sips or in one gulp?" Ash asked.

"Hmm...In little sips." Delia said as she giggled.

"Ok, Mom." Ash took a little sip of wine from the glass.

It was rather strange for Ash. It tasted like ordinary juice - but it had a weird flavoury aftertaste that sort of "burned" his throat. He wanted to extinguish that sensation so he grabbed his glass to fill it with water from the sink - but Delia stopped him.

"Ash, don't ruin the flavour with too much water. If you want to really feel the effect, let the aroma sink in. Well, you can still drink some water, but not too much."

"No, it's okay now, Mom. I feel okay now. Am I drunk now?" Ash bluntly asked in curiousity.

Delia giggled. "No, my silly little boy. You can't get drunk from one sip of wine. You'll need to drink...well, about three full glasses is enough for you, I think. But you should do it gradually, to amplify the effect and extend the pleasure. We can have a conversation while we drink, or maybe watch the TV in the kitchen..."

"I want to tell you about my adventures in the Kalos Region." Ash said as he took another sip of wine, pouting as the taste of alcohol descended into his stomach once again. Delia also made a sip.

"I'm all ears, Ash."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Ok I'm running out of time right now but I'll definitely finish this story later**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm all ears, Ash."

"Well, I, uh, don't even know where to start. Well, at first, I met Clemont and Bonnie and then Serena, we travelled together, I got the badges, got to the Kalos league finals, oh and we even saved the world from the evil scientist Lysandre... "

Ash continued talking about his adventures in Kalos while they were both simultaneously drinking the wine. Soon in the heat of the conversation he didn't even notice how he completely drank three full glasses of wine...

Ash was getting drunk for the first time in his life...Delia was getting drunk too. Unlike Ash, she drank way more wine but it didn't seem to have the same effect on her as it did on Ash...Ash wondered that perhaps Delia was a much more experienced alcohlic...

Ash felt how his vision was becoming slightly disoriented...He was feeling funny..Ash thought that becoming drunk would be really bad, but he kinda liked the new feeling. It made him feel free and he could do what ever he wanted to right now-

"Hey, Ash...That Clemont boy said that you tried to jump off a tower. Is that true?" Delia looked right into Ash's eyes as she grabbed his hand...

Ash suddenly felt really guilty...When he jumped off the tower in Lumiose City, all he thought about was to save Pikachu. But now he truly realized how bad it would have been if he died in that accident...

"Well, actually I had to jump to save Pikachu. But I'm really sorry mom, I-"

"Ash! I'm really disappointed in you! Do you not love me anymore!? Remember, you're my only family that I have! If you were to die, the I have no idea what I would do to myself..." Delia said breaking into tears.

"Mom...I promise I'll never do that again... Ash said as he rised from the chair, accidentally knocking it down onto the floor...He was kinda clumsy right now.

He approached his mom, who was silently weeping into her hands. He hugged his mom. She stopped crying.

"Ash...follow me." Delia stood up, and Ash noticed that something was different in her - her eyes had some kind of hidden intent, her body was slightly shaking from the six glasses of wine she drank and overall there was something weird about her.

Ash followed his Mom to his own room. She sat down on his bed.

"Ash...can you sit down next to me?" There was something _off_ in Delia's voice.

But Ash sat down anyway. He was a dense guy, after all. But maybe the alcohol he first drank today would help him to be less dense.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Ash was sitting with his feet on the floor next to his own mom on his own bed in his own room. The electric light in the night created a warm sense of home. They were both really drunk. Ash felt funny...and happy. He hugged his mom by her side to express his emotions. Strangely enough, Delia wasn't responding. She was smiling but her eyes were lost somewhere in a blank stare.

He gulped as he felt that something was really wrong about this situation but the next second he felt how his mother stood up as he kept sitting on the bed. Delia stood right against Ash, blocking the electric light from the bulb hanging from the ceiling. Ash's drunk eyes raised up to meet his mom's glare. She was smiling in a creepy way. Despite drinking way more than Ash, she seemed to be barely affected by the wine so her body language was much clearer than Ash's right now.

"Umm...Mom? Is everything OK?" Ash said, slightly shaking back and forth on his bed.

Delia ignored the question.

"Sayyyyy...Ash. Answer me honestly."

Delia steeped forward and put her knee up on the bed in contact with Ash's hip so that his head was right next to her breast while he was still sitting. Ash's nose got hit by the smell of Delia's clothes since she was half-standing so close. Then Delia leaned down to Ash's ear and asked in a clear voice -

"Have you been having sex with the girls you travel?"

Ash heard the question clearly but it took him about 5 seconds to realize what his mom was asking him. His face reddened in embarrassment.

"...What? No! Mom, you've got it all wrong! It was never like that-"

Delia fully straddled his lap in a few seconds and said -

"That's no good."

"What's no good? Mom, we r-really shouldn't be sitting like this-"

Ash was losing control of his body as the sensation of his mom sitting on his lap was making him dizzy. He felt how his dick was rising in pants. As ashamed as he would be to admit it, he was getting turned on by his own mom. But at this point he was too drunk and aroused too actually do the right thing and put up any kind of resistance.

Delia ,however, was absorbed in enjoying the situation as she was squeezing her crotch against Ash's lap slightly rubbing herself back and forward as her hands were placed onto Ash's shoulders.

"It's no good for a handsome boy like you to be a virgin at 16 years old. You're a cute healthy boy and tonight I'm gonna ... f-fuck the fucking hell outta you."

Delia realized how obscene that sounded and she felt slightly uncomfortable at saying that but it turned her on even more.

Delia had been dreaming of her son's body ever since he turned 10 years old. Since he was always travelling, the forbidden fantasy just remained a dream that she was afraid of. By the time he was 14 she was barely managing to hold herself back on seducing him. Out of all the erotic dreams she had been having, Ash was almost the always the one she'd unwillingly imagine the most often. After six years of loneliness and desire, she finally came to accept the idea on a conscious level. She knew it was wrong and awful...but she just couldn't fight against her sexual instincts.

And the perfect opportunity to realize her fantasy came up as Ash was really easy to manipulate in a drunk condition or so it seemed. After getting so far, worrying about right and wrong was the last thing she could give a fuck about since Ash could give her what she craved for right here and right now. Delia was not planning on backing down anytime soon.

"Mom...we need to s-stop thi-" Ash gathered his last reserve of moral dignity and raised his hands to push his mother off of him but-

WHACK!

He felt how his right cheek got stung by a hit. Before he realized that his mom had just slapped him he was enveloped in a mouth-to-mouth kiss under his mom on his own bed.

"MMMMMM!" He grunted as his mother's tongue dominated his mouth. He tried to push her away but het her grip was firm and impossible to fight against. He tried to push her tongue out of his mouth with his own tongue but that just turned Delia on even more. She continued to kiss Ash for about 10 minutes, giving him a few seconds to catch his breath every 30 seconds or so before pinning him down again. Ash finally gave up and accepted the fact that resistance was useless...because he himself wanted this too much to refuse...His mother was a beautiful sexy woman and they were both drunk so everything that was happening mixed into a dream of perception as Ash finally reciprocated and hugged his mom...she felt it and appreciated.

Their saliva was getting mixed as Ash was somewhat ready to face whatever his mom would ask him. Did he feel guilty? Maybe he did, but his thoughts were occupied by lust and alcohol so he didn't care.

Delia finally let go of Ash as she sat straight on her knees while still being on the bed. She was panting. And she was happy.

"Mom...just one question...Why?" Ash asked. He didn't bother raising up so he was laying on the bed as he was panting too.

"Does it really matter?" Delia asked in an impatient tone.

"Not really, I guess-"

"Because I'm a lonely middle aged perverted woman who wants to fuck with her own son. Now let's get to the fun part. Take off your clothes right now and do it fast or... - I'll slap the shit out of you." She added jokingly. Delia didn't want to seem rude or offensive but -she just wanted to get to the fucking part as fast as possible.

Ash silently nodded as he still felt the effect of the wine. Without any questions, he pulled off al of the clothes he was wearing - somehow he did it faster than he expected. He didn't even notice how his mom was already naked until he saw her throw her white polka dot underwear down to the floor.

"Hey Ash." Delia asked, mischievously playing with her eyes. When Ash looked at his mom's naked body he froze in awe. For a 30 year old woman, her body had the perfect balance of maturity and youth...Her crotch was unshaved as Ash couldn't help but put his eyes in that direction...

"What're you looking at?" Delia asked, smiling as Ash got naked, sat down on the bed while she was standing against him again, also blocking the light. It was light enough for Ash to get a detailed view of his mom's naked body as she put her hand on her hip like a schoolgirl...Ash's dick was hard and ready to go for quite a while.

"Ash, you're gonna have to choose - my mouth, my cunt or my ass? Where do you wanna f-fuck me?" Delia asked, blushing at the obscene words.

"I...I...Uh...W-well..M..M-mouth." Ash stuttered out, since he didn't even dare saying the other two options out loud to his mom.

"Hehe..Well, too bad, because I want you to give me some dick-to-cunt action." Delia said as she got on the bed, lying down right next to Ash who watched her as his eyes unwillingly studied her captivating body. "Get on top of me. And less talk." She finished in a strict bossy tone. All Ash could do was to obey. He placed himself above Delia and leaned in to kiss her but she pushed away his mouth with her index finger.

"Uh-uh-uh! We've already kissed. Just stick your dick into me ans move back and forth...The rest will... _come naturally._ " Ash wasn't ready for this. He wanted to explore his mom's body more, licking every centimetre of her skin but-

"You ready, Ash? 1, 2, 3...GO!" Delia ordered.

Ash plunged in without knowing.

"FF-fUCK!" Delia cried out. She was really enjoying this as Ash felt her getting wet. He was slowly increasing the speed.

Delia's cunt was surprisingly tight and rigid on the inside- Ash was expecting it to be something soft like a pillow or a marshmallow. He felt adrenaline boiling up his veins as he awkwardly pushed in and out, in and out, in and out...Seeing his mom squirm under him was making him go crazy as he got faster and faster. Delia's arms and legs were securely locked behind Ash's back.

"I..I can't hold on much longer, M-mom...F-fuck!" Ash screamed as the pleasure was building up. Now his heart was racing as he rammed his dick inside, fucking his own mom in his own bed.

"Come on, just a little longer- Hang in there, Ash! I know you can do it! DON'T CUM RIGHT NOW!" Delia screamed in pleasure as her body was rocking up and down in unison to Ash's movements. Her jumping tits rubbing against Ash's torso were truly a sight to behold as her hands were grasping the messed up sheets before going behind Ash's back again.

Ash barely managed to endure the waves of pleasure as he felt that even though he was on top, it was his mom doing most of the actual fucking since her hip movements were way stronger and faster than how Ash was moving.

"COME ON ASH! DO IT!" Delia shouted at the top of her lungs as her whole body trembled in tension.

Ash increased the pace once again, slamming his mom's cunt against the bed in a sudden peak of arousal. One, two, three, four, five more thrusts, -

"MOM! COME ON, MOM!" Ash felt his dick let out a huge amount of sperm inside...

Delia thrusted Ash a few more times with her hips before disconnecting their bodies...

* * *

Both mother and son were laying next to each other on the bed. They were looking into each other's eyes.

"Ash...Did you like it?" Delia asked with a smile.

"Y-yes." Ash shyly replied, as he meekly smiled too, avoiding eye contact with his mom.

"Well, good news for you. That was just the beginning. You still haven't...used my mouth and my ass, so~" Delia covered her face with her hands while giggling.

Ash gathered his courage in this awkward situation and leaned in to his mom before putting her hands away from her face and gently kissing her on the lips.


End file.
